Electronic devices receive input from users via a variety of different mechanisms. Such mechanisms include buttons, keys, external input devices (such as computer mice, scanners, and so on), touch screens, and other such input mechanisms. However, providing such input mechanisms as part of an electronic device requires space on the electronic device. Additionally, such input mechanisms may complicate the electronic device and/or the aesthetic appearance of the electronic device. External input devices may not require space on the electronic device itself. However, they may still require a connector of some kind to be located on the electronic device and may be cumbersome for users to utilize, particularly in the case of portable and/or handheld electronic devices.
Some electronic devices may be configured to utilize the housing or enclosure of the electronic device itself as an input mechanism. However, due to the techniques and mechanisms utilized to detect input via the housing/enclosure, many such electronic device may be limited as to the kind and/or amount of input that can be recognized via such input mechanisms.